


"I can't stop smiling."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Den of Thieves (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Ray Merrimen/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	"I can't stop smiling."

Ray gazed at you as you sat across from him on the hotel bed, his heart feeling like it could burst out of his chest. Your hair was messy, having just woke up. The bare skin of your back was glowing, surely from happiness and joy as you held the thin, white sheet to your chest. Not to cover your breasts from him of course. He had gotten plenty of eye and mouthfuls last night. You were simply covering them so that no one just who just so happened to look up into the hotel room from across the resort could see you. 

His eyes stayed glued to your face, your lips stretched wide due to your ear to ear grin. He couldn’t see your eyes since they were locked onto the ring that was on your left hand, but he could imagine the twinkle that was in them. He could imagine the love and light and pride and joy that was swimming in them as you stared down at the ring. A small piece of jewelry that said so many things. That he loved you more than anyone else and that there was no one else he would rather spend the rest of his days with than you. Feeling his eyes on you, you looked up, your grin staying in place as you verbalized your delight. 

**“I can’t stop smiling.”**

Your words drew a chuckle from him and he grasped your hand, now adorned with the extravagant engagement ring. It cost a pretty penny, but after this last job he had pulled off, it was like chump change, especially when he saw way your face lit up. Getting down on one knee wasn’t something Ray had thought he would be doing. Not at this age and not with this lifestyle. Yet there he was, with a fiance. The best one he could’ve ever had, he was sure. He brought your hand up to his mouth, kissing gently at your knuckles. He kissed the back of your hand, then turned it over to kiss your palm. He kissed the very tips of your fingers, eyes glancing up at you. The look in your eyes now was different. There was submission there, but also hunger. Like you wanted to be full of him again but you would wait until he was ready. 

Bowing your head some, you kept your eyes on his as he continued his ministrations. Lips moving along your hand until they were on your wrist. He kissed your pulse point, the very tip of his tongue snaking out to lick along the vein. He heard your breath shudder ever so slightly and he smiled involuntarily, pulling his mouth away finally and looking up at you. Your smile returned as soon as his eyes were on yours once again and he jumped at you, laughing as a squeal left you. Your laugh was like music and he tackled you onto the mattress gently, grabbing onto you and them rolling until you were resting on the bed once again, side by side, noses touching. 

“I love you.”

Those were words Ray swore he would never tire of hearing. Brushing his nose against yours, he sighed contentedly. 

“I love you too. Forever.”

Your smile as you nuzzled against him and waggled your eyebrows forced a laugh from him. 

“Forever and ever?"He gave a single purposeful nod, assuring you.

"Forever and ever." 


End file.
